Dumpflooding is a method by which water in a formation reservoir is flowed to another formation reservoir that typically contains oil. The addition of water to the oil reservoir provides the reservoir support pressure necessary for oil production. There are many variables that determine if the water can flow naturally or if technical intervention is required to achieve the desired flow. Attempts to manipulate the many variables to determine different scenarios for injecting the water may lead to confusion and add to the planning time. It would be well received in the oil drilling industries if techniques could be developed to improve the planning efficiency for dumpflooding.